Gravity
by Urban Mystic
Summary: 100 drabbles surrounding moments in Reid and Tyler's lives. Reid/Tyler
1. Immortal

"It's not fair." Reid said as he lay on the hood of his Pontiac.

"What's not?" Tyler asked not tearing his eyes away from the stars overhead.

"We get this bad ass power, but we can't even use them without killing ourselves. You'd think we'd get to, like, live forever or some shit."

"Kryptonite, dude." Tyler said as he traced out the shape of the big dipper with his finger.

"Huh?"

"Even Superman has kryptonite. No one gets to be invincible." Tyler said as he finished tracing the constellation and dropped his hand to his side.

Reid sighed, "At least he gets x-ray vision."


	2. Sway

"I love you Ty."

"Yeah, I know dipshit, get in the car."

"W-why you gotta_ be_ like that Ty?" Reid drunkenly stumbled after his friend, who was headed for his Hummer.

"I have to be like this because you get fucking hammered drunk and expect me to baby sit your ass."

Tyler turned around when he heard Reid's footsteps stop. His eyes were watery and he looked thoroughly dejected, Reid always was an emotional drunk. "I'm sorry, Ty. I just─ I'm drunk. Baby Boy can we go home now? I'm tired and you don't love me."

Tyler sighed, "I love you too, can we go?"

As Tyler drove them home he couldn't fathom how he got himself involved with an idiot like Reid, he also couldn't think of anywhere else he'd rather be.


	3. Sticks & Stones

"Babe, chill." Reid said with what was probably his tenth sigh that evening.

"I am chill." Tyler replied as he continued to grimace at his shirtless torso in the mirror, as he had been doing for nearly an hour.

"Step away from the mirror, Baby Boy."

Tyler pinched the flesh of his hips, "Maybe I need to hit the gym more?"

"Why? Huh, why?" Reid asked, standing.

"Pogue said I looked fat."

"I'll say." Reid walked up behind him.

"What?"

Reid smiled at him in the mirror as he wrapped his arms around him, "P-H-A-T, pretty, hot and tempting."


	4. Museum

"I'd really rather not."

"What? You can't go to the natural history museum and not go into the bird house." Reid said, gesturing widely to the exhibit for emphasis.

"Really, Reid, if you wanna go in, it's fine, I'll just wait out here."

"You've only gone into like, half the rooms this whole time. If you didn't wanna come with me, you could've just said so." Reid said shoving his hands into his pockets.

"No! No, it's not you, I really did wanna come out with you today, and you seemed really excited about this, so I didn't say anything… I just, okay, promise not to laugh?"

"Are you okay?" Reid asked, going from put-out to concerned in an instant.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just…" Tyler huffed out a breath, "I'm afraid of taxidermy animals, okay?"

Reid laughed all the way to the museum parking lot.


	5. Practical

"Have fun." Reid said, his tone laced with venom.

"Why do you always do this?" Tyler asked, his hand on the doorknob.

"Why do you always act like you care about me and then take Jenna out to your parent's parties?"

"Reid, I do care about you."

"Yeah, just not enough to tell your parents."

Tyler whipped around, "You know I can't."

"You don't have to lie to them either! Always bringing that bitch around─"

"Don't call her that, you don't even know her!"

Reid pushed passed Tyler to the door, "Yeah, I guess she isn't the only one I don't know." He said before slamming the door behind him.


	6. Over

**A continuation of "Practical".**

"Hey." Tyler said as Reid entered their dorm.

Reid dropped his bag on the floor and laid on his bed

"How was class?" Tyler tried again.

Reid pulled out his phone and started texting.

"I'm sorry. I can't tell my parents about us right now. Maybe I'll come out to them when they aren't funding my future you know?" Tyler continued, despite Reid's lack of reaction, "But, you deserve way better than me, I know."

At this, Reid rolled his eyes.

"I ended it with Jenna."

Reid looked at Tyler for the first time in days, his eyes alight with hope, "You did?"

"Yeah, I'd really like to, y'know, date you or whatever… That is, if you aren't totally over an asshole like me."

Reid smiled, "Ty, I don't think I can ever be over an asshole like you."


	7. Speak

Caleb and Pogue hated watching movies with Reid for the same reason Tyler loved it─ the blond felt the need to constantly ask questions and throw in his own commentary.

"So, that's the dude who raped her at the party?"

"Yeah," Tyler replied as they sat on his couch watching lifetime of all things. "Fuckin' creep."

"So, when does she turn into a vampire and bang Cedric Diggory?"

"Dude, shut up." Tyler said, though he wasn't very interested in the film either.

"Tell me you don't wanna see that."

"Would I want to see a rape victim turn into a vampire and have sex with a British wizard?"

"A _vampire_ British wizard." Reid said as if that made all the difference.

"As utterly tempting as that sounds," Tyler said sarcastically, "I think I'll pass."

"You're only saying that 'cause you've got the hots for that Puerto Rican kid with the eight-pack."

"Okay, first of all, he's not Hispanic, he's like French and Native American or something. Second of all, I googled him _once_, let it go."


	8. White Noise

"So what the hell are we buying?"

"I need a white noise machine," Tyler replied as they made their way down the aisles of a local Wal-Mart. "It's too quiet to sleep at my house."

"Oh," Reid said yawning. His parents decided his spring break was a perfect time to renovate the house, so he hadn't gotten much sleep either. "Why don't we try that store in the mall with the massage chairs and yoga balls? They have all kinds of weird sleep shit."

"Yeah, not much luck here."

Reid fell asleep as they turned onto the highway. Tyler was smirking at Reid's light snoring when he had an idea, taking the exit toward home, rather than the mall.

Reid woke up when the Hummer stopped in Tyler's driveway. "Did we go to the mall?"

Tyler laughed, "No, I decided not to. But since you said it's too loud at your place I thought you could spend break at my house."

Reid grinned, "Oh my God, thank you. I'm like dead tired. But how are you gonna get to sleep?"

"I figured something out."

That night, as Tyler lay next to Reid listening to his breathing, he thought his boyfriend was worth way more than $40.95.


	9. Snow Storm

"Reid Garwin, don't you throw that at me."

"C'mon Ty, it's snowing! We _have_ to have a snowball fight." Reid said standing knee deep in the fresh powder that was still coming down heavily.

"No, it's a blizzard so we should get back in the damn house before we freeze to death." Tyler said hugging his parka tighter around himself.

"Oh, look at me! I'm Tyler McWet-Blanket," Reid said in a high pitched voice, "I don't want my sexy awesome boyfriend to have any fun in the snow, because I know everything, so I know that the fluffy fun snow is super duper deadly. If we're not careful the evil snow will corrupt the youth and spoil our crops, God forbid─"

Reid's speech was cut short by a swift snowball to his face.


	10. Present

"I don't think you know how much I love you right now." Reid said as he slowly ran his hands along the hood of a shiny red Pontiac Fiero Fastback. Aside from the color, it was nearly identical to the yellow one he had wrecked two months before.

"I found it online, I figured since I asked you not to use to fix your old one…" Tyler said, the tips of his ears turning red. "Happy early birthday?"

"She's gorgeous, I'll call her Sheila."

Tyler laughed, "You're ridiculous."

Reid turned around and put his forehead to Tyler's "And _you_ are amazing." He wound his finger around the string of Tyler's hoodie "So, what do you say we christen my new baby?"

Tyler rolled his eyes as Reid led him to the back seat of his new car.


	11. Quitting

"You gotta be shitting me." Tyler said between laughs.

"Man, fuck you." Reid said sitting on his couch wearing a garish orange polo, a brown visor sitting on his lap.

"You only worked there for a day, how do you just quit?"

"Dude, they treated me like shit."

Tyler put his hands on his hips, "You're a teenager, they're supposed to treat you like shit."

"Whatever, " Reid crossed his arms, "I don't need the money anyway. My mom justed wanted me to do it so I could 'build character'." Reid said making air quotes.

"Yeah, well you're doing a bang up job with that."

"The point is, you better start liking Starbuck's because I swear it'll be a cold day in hell before I ever go into another Dunkin' Donuts."


	12. Paint

"Just hold still a little longer, Babe."

"My ass is numb." Reid said sitting beneath a tall oak tree in Tyler's back yard. "Do you have to paint so slow?"

"If you'd stop fidgeting every five seconds, I wouldn't have to keep reworking everything." Tyler said, blue eyes fixed on the canvas in front of him.

Reid let out one last huff before sitting still so Tyler could complete the painting.

After another half hour Tyler set his brush down. "Finished!" He said, pumping his fists in the air.

"Lemme see, lemme see, lemme _see_." Reid said standing and shaking off the stiffness in his muscles.

"It's not as good as the other stuff you've seen, I kinda rushed it." Tyler said, always self conscious about his skill.

"Oh my God." Reid said taking the painting from Tyler, "I look all... _stunning_. Why am I, like, glowing?"

Tyler blushed, "That's how you look to me."


	13. Freak Out

"Are you fucking insane?"

"No but you must be, talking to me like that." Tyler said removing his helmet.

"You been on Pogue's bike a few times, so now you think you're hot shit and you can street race?"

"Why the hell are you spazzing at me?"

"Because you could've broken your neck, Ty. Seriously, me and Pogue are supposed to be the stupid ones, not you."

"Oh yeah, safe and secure Baby Boy. Maybe you should stop assuming shit about me."

"Assuming? It's not assuming when we've spent the last 17 years together."

Tyler crossed his arms and broke eye contact with Reid, "Why should I bother being safe when the Power is just gonna kill us anyway?" Tyler said, just loud enough for Reid to hear.

"That's not gonna happen, Ty." Reid stepped closer.

"Tell that to my dad."

Reid put his hand on Tyler's neck making the brunet look back at him, "I'll never let that happen to you."

Tyler tried to look away again, but Reid kept him from it.

"Baby Boy I'm not letting you die young 'cause I can't imagine me without you… and I'll be damned if I ever have to."


	14. Home Alone

"_Babe_," Tyler whined into his cell, "I'm hungry."

Reid laughed, "Baby, just cook something."

"I don't know how, and my parents are still in Aspen."

"Aren't they coming back tonight?"

Tyler sighed as he peered into the fridge for the twelfth time. "They extended their trip until next week and I'm officially sick of take out."

"I bet you'd just love a home cooked meal."

Tyler groaned, "You don't even know."

"Say, chicken alfredo, then maybe a bad movie on your couch?"

"Hmm," Tyler said, pretending to consider, "Depends on the company."

"How about blond, about five ten, sexy, charming, funny, intelligent─"

"Modest?" Tyler interjected.

"Like no other," Reid laughed, "I'll be there in twenty."


	15. Haunted

"C'mon ya gotta do it." Pogue said.

"He doesn't have to do anything if he doesn't want to." Caleb said putting his hand on Tyler's shoulder.

"We all did it when we turned thirteen, now it's his turn."

"Yeah, and you only went in for like two minutes, so shut up." Reid said, not above pulling rank as second eldest.

The four sons were standing outside a rickety mansion that had been abandoned at least 40 years prior. A rumor─ likely started by Reid─ said it was the most haunted mansion in all of Ipswich, so the sons had made a tradition of going in on their thirteenth birthdays.

"It was way more than two minutes." Pogue grumbled under his breath, not willing to challenge Reid without Caleb's support.

"I never said I wasn't going in." Tyler said, finally speaking up. "I just really, really don't wanna." His blue eyes looked up at the decrepit building in terror.

Reid gave Caleb and Pogue a look and jerked his head to the side, signaling for them to give him some space. They took the hint and walked toward a suddenly fascinating birch tree.

Reid shoved his hands in his pockets, "I could, like, go in with you─ if you want, I mean." He said not meeting Tyler's eyes.

Relief swept over Tyler's face as he nodded vigorously.

Reid tried to hide his blush, "I'll be damned if I hold your hand though." He said, in an attempt at coolness, but the look on Tyler's face as they approached the mansion made him do it anyway.


	16. Moonlight

"We are gonna get caught and then _expelled_." Tyler whispered.

"I never get caught." Reid replied as the crept through a thatch of trees on school grounds. "And even if we did," he added, "nothing would happen, my parents donated a wing."

Tyler sighed as he tripped over another tree root in the darkness, "Remind me why I follow you around?"

"Because you love my devil-may-care sense of adventure." Reid stopped short, causing Tyler to bump into him.

Tyler laughed, hooking his fingers in Reid's belt loops, "Is that what they're calling it?"

"Stop it you temptress, we have to get to the field." Reid said looking around.

"Did you just call me a temptress?" Tyler received no response as Reid continued to look left and right. "Oh God. We're lost aren't we? How did you get us lost on campus?"

"It's just really dark, give it a second and the moon'll come back out and I will gallantly lead us to the soccer field, where I am… forty percent sure Dean Hamilton has a keg."

Tyler whipped Reid around to face him, "Forty percent?"

"There's a lot of variables?"

"You're an idiot."

"What? I didn't even─"

"No, no, no." Tyler interrupted, "Trust me on this one. You come up with the most half-baked bullshit plans that I have _ever_ heard. Seriously. And I, like a dumbass, chase after you anyway. 'Hey Ty, let's go down to the field tonight, totally gonna be a keg.' " Tyler said in a deep voiced that sounded nothing like Reid. "Really, how hard is it to shoot Dean a goddamn text before dragging me out here? Oh yeah and how about enough foresight to bring a flasligh─" Tyler was cut off by Reid's lips. He was thoroughly enjoying the moment, that is, until Reid started humming. Tyler pushed him away and crossed his arms, his glare lost in the darkness.

"What I do now?" Reid asked, moving his efforts to Tyler neck.

"This is the kinda stuff I mean, we're having a perfectly romantic moment and you ruin it by humming."

Reid pulled away, "If there's a more appropriate time for 'Can't fight the Moonlight' then I have not heard of it."

Tyler wrapped his arms around Reid's neck, "You are such a dork." He said before kissing him, ensuring they wouldn't make it to the soccer field that night. Which could be considered a shame really; Dean actually did have that keg.


	17. Naked

**This chapter and the next are actually from a different set. I couldn't make "front" and "queue" work at all.**

**

* * *

**

"Oh my God, _oh_ my God." Pogue said getting in the front seat of Caleb's Mustang and slamming the door.

"What happened, where are Reid and Tyler?" Caleb asked, having sent Pogue to the other boys' dorm to retrieve them for a trip to Nicky's.

"You think I can Use to erase my memory?" Pogue asked.

"_What happened_?" Caleb asked again.

"I was… I went up there to get them and you'd think people would learn to lock the door or like use a goddamn sock or something…" Pogue said with wild gestures.

Caleb winced, "Reid was hooking up with someone?"

Pogue looked at him like he was an idiot. "Yeah he was, with Tyler!"

Caleb's jaw dropped. "You mean they were… what did they say?"

"They didn't say anything, we all just stared at each other and then I ran here."

"What should we do?"

Pogue reached over and turned the key in the ignition. "We," he fastened his seatbelt, "Are going to get me some booze so I can pretend I didn't just see Reid's naked ass."

"Fair enough." Caleb said as he pulled out the parking lot and drove them toward his mother's liquor cabinet.


	18. Push

Tyler rested his head on his folded arms and sighed. He had been staring across the pool room at Reid for the past half hour.

"He's an idiot you know." Caleb said sitting on the pool's edge with Tyler.

"But why does he have to be so hot?"

Caleb stiffened, "So not used to this gay thing." Caleb thought for a moment, "Maybe he just needs the proper motivation."

"What's the proper motiva─"

Reid turned around at the sound of a large splash. He saw Tyler's head come up as he gasped for air. The brunet pulled himself out of the pool, glaring at Caleb all the while. Reid had never seen Tyler so mad and… wet and so speedo-clad before. It wasn't exactly unpleasant.

"What the hell is your problem?" Tyler fumed.

"Shut up, he's coming over."

Tyler looked behind him and saw the blond walking toward him, fixing his hair a bit.

"Thank me later, Baby Boy." Caleb said walking away.

"Asshole." Tyler called after him before turning to face Reid.

"Hey Ty, you wanna go somewhere …not here and talk?"  
Tyler smiled as he walked off with Reid, he owed Caleb big time.

* * *

**I wrote this with the idea of "Reid needs a push in the right direction" then realized after finishing, that Caleb physically pushes Tyler in the pool, making me... a total prompt nerd.**


	19. Bus

For the past few years, Spenser Academy sponsored an annual senior trip to New York City. Every class looked forward to it despite the boring four plus hour bus ride.

"This is the song that never ends─"

"Reid."

"─it just goes on and on my friends."

"Reid I swear to God." Tyler said through gritted teeth.

"Some people started singin' it not knowing what it was, "

Tyler rubbed his temples.

"And they kept on singin' it just because,"

Tyler looked across the aisle to where Caleb and Pogue were sitting. "Promise to bring me lots of books when I'm in prison?"

Pogue gave him a thumbs-up without looking up from his gameboy.

Tyler then dove onto Reid and punched him in the arm, effectively shutting him up. By the time a teacher got to them Tyler was attempting to strangle Reid with a seatbelt.

Despite having to sit with a chaperone for the remainder of the drive Tyler was still grateful he wasn't around for Reid's rousing rendition of "99 Bottles of Smirnoff".


	20. Stare

**This is slightly AU in that the sons aren't as close as they are in the movie.

* * *

**

"Mom, are you serious? _Timid Tyler_?"

"Reid, don't be rude. Tyler's a sweetheart."

"But, he never says anything; he only ever talks to Caleb."

"Well I don't care who he talks to, the Simms are coming over for dinner and you are going to be polite."

Reid sighed and agreed. His mother had always invited the other sons and their parents over for dinner, even more so after his dad passed. He didn't really mind when Pogue came over and Caleb was usually all right, but whenever the youngest son was around he just seemed to stare at Reid. It was just a bit creepy, especially since in all his 15 years Reid couldn't remember having a conversation involving more than six words with the boy.

That night when the doorbell rang, Reid put on his best grin-and-bear-it face and headed downstairs. Dinner passed fairly easily with Tyler only looking up from his chicken parm once or twice to stare at Reid. After dinner, their parents had coffee and Mrs. Garwin had Reid bring Tyler up to his room 'to play'. What was he, four?

"So… yeah, this is all my crap." Reid said with a wide gesture to the room. "…You can sit down if you want." Reid tried again.

Tyler didn't respond but he took a seat on the bed, his hands fidgeting.

"You straight, man?" Reid asked, mildly concerned.

"What?" Tyler's head jerked up.

"I said are you straight? You know, cool, okay, peachy keen?"

"Oh, yeah… I'm fine."

"Whatever." Reid said kneeling down to straighten his book shelf, if only to have something to do. It wasn't long before he felt eyes on his back. He turned around toward Tyler and stood. "Can I, like, ask you something?"

"You just did, so I guess."

Reid avoided the urge to roll his eyes, "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

'Stare at me like a fucking creep.' Reid wanted to say, "You, uh, look at me a lot." Reid said, scratching the back of his neck.

Tyler blushed.

"I mean," Reid continued, "I don't think I did anything to piss you off but if I did, it totally wasn't intentional."

Tyler actually laughed, it was the first time Reid could recall him doing so and he ignored the odd feeling it gave him in his chest.

"Did I say something funny?" Reid asked confused.

"No, it's just that you assume you did something wrong when, I'm the one acting like a weirdo, it's funny."

"You're not that weird." Reid said, realizing he's never spoken this much to Tyler before.

"You're being nice." Tyler smiled slightly, "Sorry for staring at you or whatever… it's just, well, can I be honest?"

"Go for it."

"You're just so… I dunno… perfect, I guess."

Reid blinked, "You're kidding right?"

"No, not like _that_ perfect. Like, you're cool, good looking, you go to parties, you have friends… people actually like you." Tyler said looking down.

Reid walked towards his bed. "Don't you have friends?" he asked, also unable to make eye contact.

"You guys, you and Caleb and Pogue, are the closest thing I have to friends."

Reid bit his lip, suddenly feeling like utter shit. "I'm sorry." He sat opposite Tyler on his bed.

Tyler looked up at Reid and cocked his head to the side, Reid decided he found the gesture endearing.

"I was kind of a jerk to you and you're really not that bad, y'know?"

"I never thought so." Tyler said, "Okay, yeah, I think you're kind of a jerk, but not to me."

"Did you just call me a jerk?"

Tyler laughed again, and Reid, feeling that odd feeling in his chest again started laughing too. Tyler's laughter died down and he stared at Reid.

Reid stared back.

Tyler took a deep breath and leaned forward, kissing Reid. It was short, quick, and Reid wasn't sure if it really happened.

"Did you just…?"

"I… I-I didn't me─"

"Tyler, come downstairs, your parents are leaving." Mrs. Garwin called.

Tyler jumped up and raced for the door. Reid caught his arm before he could open it.

"Wait… I, um…" Reid started.

"Yeah?" Tyler asked, his face reddening.

Reid tilted his chin up and kissed him, "I liked that." He said when they parted.

Tyler grinned and headed out the door, "See you around, Reid." He called behind him.

"See you around…" Reid said, though Tyler had already made his way down the stairs. Reid decided (as he tried in vain to get the stupid grin off his face) that the Simms needed to stop by _way_ more often.


	21. Massage

"Oh my God... "Reid groaned, "I am going to fucking marry you."

Tyler just laughed, continuing to rub out the knots in Reid's neck and shoulders.

"Yeah... I'll just do one player this round." Pogue said with a sideways glance at his friends on the other side of the couch.

Pogue tried to focus on placing first in the simulated Tokyo street race, he really did, but the moaning blond three feet away from him was just a little distracting.

"I knew you were good with your Baby Boy, but this is insane."

Okay, that was it. Pogue paused the game, noticing his ninth place position with annoyance. "So guys..." Pogue started, not sure how to phrase his question, "Um... are you two like... fucking?"

Tyler's blanched sputtering face was answer enough.

* * *

**AN: Jesus Christ Bananas... I suck. It's been forever since I updated and I'm wicked sorry about that. On another note, I have started college, so I should update more because I need a distraction from it.**


	22. Wine

Reid hit Tyler on the back as he coughed and sputtered.

"What the shit, man?" Tyler said grimacing at the offending glass of dark red liquid in his hand, "This tastes like sweaty balls."

Reid laughed, "Haven't you had wine before?"

"I'm 17! Why would I be drinking wine?" He walked over to Reid's fridge, "Why does anyone drink that?" He asked before pulling out a carton of orange juice.

"It tastes fine, you're just not used to it 'cause you don't have any class."

Tyler gave Reid his middle finger as he drank from the carton, still desperate to get the taste out of his mouth.


	23. Searching

"Babe, seriously?" Tyler said as he laid down on the bed next to Reid, who was on his laptop.

"What? Don't act like you've never done it." Reid said clicking a link.

Tyler propped himself up on an elbow, "I can honestly say I have never Googled myself."

Reid open his mouth, then closed it shaking his head, "Too easy."

Tyler rolled his eyes, "This page isn't even in english!"

"I know, but Portuguese Reid Garwin is kinda hot." Reid said scrolling down the page.

Tyler reached over and closed the laptop, nearly catching Reid's fingers, "I like the American model myself." Tyler said as he leaned over Reid.

"You're in luck, this model is currently available for a test drive." Reid said pulling Tyler down to meet his lips.


	24. Toxic

Tyler had to clap a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.

Reid Garwin was dancing. Reid 'blow me bitch' Garwin was dancing to "Toxic" by Britney Goddamn Spears.

There was a God.

Tyler had gone up to Reid's room to see if he was ready for their date yet and found the blond with his headphones blaring bubblegum. His back was to Tyler as he danced around in his faded jeans holding up different shirts to his bare chest.

He definitely had moves, that was for sure.

Tyler unconsciously tilted his head to get a better angle on the Hanes waistband peaking up past Reid's jeans.

"...You're toxic... over you..." Reid mumbled the chorus as he bent down to open his drawer, hips swaying all the while.

Deciding he'd seen enough of the show Tyler walked in and tapped Reid on the shoulder.

Reid yelped and nearly fell into his dresser.

"Jesus Christ, Ty." Reid said pausing his iPod, "You think you could not scare me to hell?"

"Well I didn't wanna interrupt your performance, Miss Spears." Tyler smirked.

Reid blushed shoved his hands in his pockets, hating feeling embarrassed.

"Not that I didn't enjoy it," Tyler said pulling Reid's hands from his pockets and taking them in his own, "I just prefer 'If You Seek Amy' if you catch my drift."

* * *

**AN: In case you didn't know "if you seek amy" sounds like "F-U-C-K me". Britney's clever like that.**


	25. Forget

"Are we gonna break up?"

Reid whipped around to face Tyler, nearly dropping his mug before setting it on the counter. "Wh— what are you talking about? Why would you say that?"

"Well... we just finished applying to schools... and if we both go out of state..."

"What the fuck? Babe, why would you even— What the fuck? No!" Reid gripped his hair in one hand and placed the other on his hip. "Please don't do that ever again, ever."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't make me think you've finally come to your senses and realized you can do better than the biggest fuck up this side of Essex."

Tyler crossed his arms, "That's bullshit and you know it... I mean it though, what are we gonna do next fall?"

"Well, I don't care of you go to college on the fucking moon, I'm not giving you up. Period. And we can, like, visit and fly to each other all the fucking time Babe."

"So... you're not gonna forget about me and date hot co-eds?"

"Not even if they asked me to referee the Jell-O wrestling team." Reid picked his mug back up and walked toward the living room. "Now come on, we've got lot of making out to do before college."

"Best boyfriend ever." Tyler muttered before grabbing his own cup and following after Reid.

* * *

**AN: Is it sad that I do wikipedia research for this story?**


	26. Stripped

_"I want to break free..."_

Tyler's eyebrow raised, as he surfed around on his laptop while sitting on Reid's bed. "Since when do you like Quee..." Tyler trailed off as he looked up at Reid who was slowly unzipping his hoodie and bopping to the beat.

Reid smirked as he tossed his hoodie toward Tyler.

"You have issues." Tyler said, closing his laptop in order to fully appreciate the show.

Reid whipped off his shirt and threw it behind him as he sang along with Freddie Mercury, "I've fallen in love... " He reached a gloved hand out to ruffle Tyler's hair, "I've fallen in love for the first time."

Tyler reached out to remove the blonde's muscle shirt, only to have his hand slapped away.

Reid pulled off his belt and spun it around, grinning like a mad man. Tyler didn't seem to notice as Reid's now belt-less jeans slipped down, revealing the waistband of his boxers. Reid peeled his muscle shirt off and pulled his left glove off with his teeth. Reid backed into the adjoining bathroom as Freddie belted out _"...When I walk out that door"_.

Tyler watched his boyfriend disappear into the other room, but his disappointment wavered when a gloved hand reappeared holding a pair of jeans and dropping them on the floor. The hand beckoned him toward the bathroom.

Tyler was never one who needed to be told twice.


	27. Cheating

"Reid... you should... you should go—Oh, wow." Tyler tried his hardest to focus on something other than the fantastic things Reid's mouth was doing to is neck and torso. "You have to go before... before Emma..."

Reid stopped at the girl's name. He rolled his eye and scoffed, looking around Tyler's bedroom for his shirt. "When are you gonna break up with her?"

"Soon, okay... It's just, she's really nice... and it's like kicking a puppy or something."

"She's a bitch and you know it, you're just scared of her. Okay, where the hell is my shirt?"

"How should I know? And I am not scared of her."

"Tyler!" A female voice called downstairs, "Your mom let me in, are you in your room?" The voice was coming closer as she ascended the stairs.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Tyler said in a frantic whisper, "Fuck, ummm... get under the bed!"

"What?"

"Just do it okay?" Tyler said as he pushed the blond underneath his bed.

Reid had just slipped from sight when the door opened, revealing a scowling, leggy redhead.

"Hey Em!" Tyler said, overly cheerful.

Reid rolled his eyes as he saw Emma's feet walk over toward Tyler's.

"Did you get my text?" Her feet shifted and Reid figured she had one hip cocked and arms crossed.

"Uhh..."

"Because you didn't text me back. Are you okay?"

"W-why wouldn't I be?" Tyler's obviously suspicious behavior made Reid want to bang his head into a wall.

"You're bright red and shirtless. If I didn't know any better I'd say you had another girl in here." She teased.

Reid bit his lip to hold back his laughter.

"Pssh, that's crazy." Tyler's feet shuffled awkwardly.

"Your mom said Reid was over." Emma said, the bite noticeable in her voice.

"Oh, yeah he, uh, he left. He is gone, yup."

"Oh, good." She sat on the bed, "He always... interrupts us." Reid just knew she was running her claws through Tyler's hair.

"Um... about that, about us that is..."

"Hm?" She made (in Reid's opinion) a piss poor attempt at a seductive purr.

"Well it's just... I don't really know if we're going anywhere."

"That's okay, we can stay right here." Her feet disappeared onto the bed, no doubt about to straddle Tyler.

Reid couldn't take it anymore, "Oh my God, take a hint you fucking harpy!"

"What was that?" Emma exclaimed as Reid pulled himself from his hiding place. "What the hell! What kind of pervert are you Garwin?"

"The kind that's fucking your soon-to-be ex way better than you ever could."

"What are you talking about?" she said, standing.

"He was trying to break up with you. You might've noticed had you not been too busy trying to jump his gun, you skank."

"Tyler is this true?" Emma whipped around to face the slack-jawed brunet.

"I... um... well, yeah?" Tyler said, nearly hyperventilating.

"Ugh, I cannot believe this bullshit!" Emma said heading for the door, "You were so not worth it."

"Yeah, don't let the doorknob hit you bitch!" Reid called before she violently slammed the door.

* * *

**AN:** Sassy Reid is sassy.


	28. Online

**"Hey"**

**From: Reid Garwin **

**To: Me **

um. hey.

i dont know why im even sending this shit. who the fuck emails anymore? anyway, i didnt text you cuz i dont know if you even have service on whatever stupid island your paremts dragged you to... im so bored. caleb is always out saving lives and wearing speedos and whatever the fuck else life guards do. pogue has been holed up in the garage for foreverrr modifying his baby. im soooo bored. legit, i haven't put on pants in three days cuz i know im just gonna keep playing fucking COD till 3 in the morning. this sucks. worst summer fucking ever. oh yeah, what's up with you? how's that tropcal island? any hot native chicks try to sacrifice you to there volcano god yet? how long are you down there for? cuz i dont want anyone to steal your mail or something.

yeah.

bye.

* * *

**"Re: Hey"**

**From: Baby Boy **

**To: Me **

Okay, first of all, spellcheck.

Second, put on some pants and go outside dude.

Haha, but seriously, I'm glad you emailed me. Tropical islands are not all Gilligan and his crew made them out to be, I wish someone would throw me in a volcano, at least treating lava burns would be something to do.

I'm here for another week. I can't stand it, everyone is old and I think a cougar was about to molest me earlier.

Steal my mail, really?

ps- I miss you too.


	29. Climbing

"Really?"

"Yeah, Ty. Really."

"You've never been hiking?"

"Or rock climbing or deep sea fishing or a bunch of other pointless shit."

"Hiking is not pointless, it's great."

"You keep telling yourself that Crocodile Dundee, I'll be over here not dying of an allergy attack or bear mauling."

"...Pussy."

"That's not what you said last night."


	30. Speed

"Are you sure?"

"Babe, it's fine, really."

"But... we're still in high school."

"You think I can't handle myself?"

"It's not that Ty, I just don't want you to get hurt."

"You're seriously over thinking this."

"Isn't a little soon?"

"Reid. We've been together for 3 months, I think we're a little past due."

"What if our parents find out?"

"You know your mom doesn't care, and who gives a shit what my parents think."

"And they say I'm the reckless one."

"Just shut up and accept already"

_Reid Garwin is in a relationship with Tyler Sims._

"There," Reid said, planting a kiss on Tyler's cheek, "now we're official."

* * *

**AN: Thirty chapters in and I just wanna say you guys are amazing. Seriously, you make my day with your reviews and favs and even the hits. Thanks for sticking with me, despite my random absences and sometimes unsatisfactory chapters.**

**peace, love and Reid/Tyler,**

**-Mystic  
**


	31. Eating Out

"Italian?" Reid asked as he finger combed his bangs in the mirror of the downstairs bathroom.

"Eh, too heavy. What about sushi?" Tyler said as he leaned in the door frame, careful not to wrinkle his black pinstripe dress shirt.

"Ugh, gag me."

"Sure thing hun, but we should wait till after dinner."

"Cute. What are we gonna eat?" Reid asked, abandoning his hair in favor of straightening the Super Mario T-shirt under his blazer.

"Mexican? No, wait you hate spicy stuff."

"That I do, Greek?"

"The same Greek place with the creepy old lady who likes to grab my ass?"

"Point taken." Reid put his hand to his hip and worried his lip in contemplation."What else can we get?"

"Shit if I know." Tyler shrugged, "You wanna just eat Chex Mix on the couch and and watch movies?"

"I'll get the snacks, you put in _Goblet of Fire_." Reid said heading for the kitchen.

"You seriously need to work out your issues with Daniel Radcliffe." Tyler called as he went to the living room.

"For the last time, I don't have any issues."

Tyler laughed as he started the DVD player, "Wand envy, all I'm sayin'."


	32. Admire

"What's that?" Reid asked as Tyler walked into their dorm holding a small red box.

"Okay, don't laugh, but I think I have like a secret admirer."

Reid raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I found this taped to my locker." Tyler said holding up the small box. He set it down on his night stand and shrugged of his back pack. "Someone's been leaving stuff there all week."

"Weird."

"Right?" Tyler said looking through his dresser. "I mean, it's really sweet. I figure it's a freshman or something who saw me at a swim meet, I mean who else would have a crush on me?" He pulled a towel from the drawer and grabbed his other shower supplies.

"Did they, uh, say anything?"

"Not like... poetry or anything." Tyler said blushing, "Just like little sentences and shit. 'You're absolutely perfect to me' or 'your smile is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen'. You know sappy stuff."

"I take it you're not into it."

"No, well... it is a little weird knowing some random person is this interested in me but, to be honest... it's the nicest stuff anyone has ever said to me."

"Yeah..." Reid said, eyeing the box.

"I'm gonna shower, wanna hit the cafeteria after?" Tyler asked as he headed back out.

"Sure thing."

Reid sighed as the door clicked. If only he had the balls to say it all in person.


	33. Thrilled

_**By request of Julliette**_

* * *

_"I love you like a fat kid love cake._

_You know my style, I do anything to make you smile."_

-50 Cent

"Seriously?" Caleb said examining Tyler's latest gift.

"Shut up," Tyler said, taking back the small cake his admirer left for him inside his locker, "It's sweet."

"She quoted 50 Cent!" Caleb said, putting a hand to his hip, "He has to be the least romantic person to quote right after Steve-O."

"Tone down the sass please." Tyler said holding the cake protectively. "But you do have a point."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, what girl listens to 50 Cent? I mean, she couldn't be like, trying to impress me. I don't even listen to rap."

"Weird, definitely weird." Caleb's brow furrowed in concentration. His train of thought was interrupted when Reid walked by them, his head phones obnoxiously blaring Jay-Z. The cogs clicked into place in Caleb's head as he caught Reid's eyes lingering a second too long on Tyler and the cake in his hands. After the blond had passed Caleb grinned. "What if it's not a girl?"

"Huh?"

"What if, maybe, it's Reid."

"Like... like a joke?"

"I don't think so." Caleb said mentally reviewing the Reid's recent behavior around Tyler. "I think he really likes you."

* * *

"Hey Ty." Reid said as he flopped down on his bed. "What's up?"

"Well I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"Shoot."

"If I was down, would you say things to make me smile?"

The color drained from Reid's face as he recognized the lyric.

"I'll treat you how you want to be treated, just teach me how." Tyler bit his lip nervously.

"Oh, fuck." Reid said. "How'd you figure it out?"

"Well I just googled the lyrics on the cake to figure out what song it was."

"Not the song stupid, how'd you figure out it was me?"

"Caleb."

"Goddamn busybody." Reid muttered. "So, what exactly does this mean?"

"It means I now have arguably the best boyfriend on the planet," Tyler said as sat down next to Reid.

Reid wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's shoulder, his grin near to splitting his face, "And he could not be happier."

* * *

**AN: They said it couldn't be done. 'No way can you write a romantic slash drabble surrounding 50 Cent lyrics' they said. Well they can suck it.**

**(The song is "21 Questions" btw)  
**


	34. Shadow

"You know Provost Higgins called you my shadow today?"

Tyler rolled over to face Reid. "Yeah?"

"Yeah he was all, " Reid frowned and squinted as he deepened his voice, "You and your shadow better start any trouble this weekend Garwin."

"I'd take offense to that if it weren't completely right."

Reid picked his head up off the pillow they were sharing and raised his eyebrow, "Really?"

"Well, yeah I do follow you everywhere."

"No, we just go everywhere together."

"I still think I'm the shadow."

Reid closed his eyes but nodded for Tyler to elaborate.

"Well I'm the straight man."

Reid smirked.

"Shut up, you know what I mean. The Kenan to your Kel, thew Silent Bob to your Jay."

"The Bert to my Ernie?" Reid offered.

"Exactly."

"Were they gay?"

"Very. My point is, alone, Kenan is an uptight douche. Silent Bob is some creepy weirdo in a trench coat. Bert is Oscar the grouch with a better credit score."

"Yeah, but you're awesome."

"Not without you. If I wasn't around you'd still be funny, cocky, interesting."

"You're funny and interesting."

"If it weren't for you I'd still be too shy to talk to anyone, and too self conscious to make jokes. You make me feel smart, hot, like I'm worthwhile."

"That's because you're the smartest, hottest, most worthwhile person I've ever met. And if it weren't for you I'd be some pathetic, arrogant prick with his head up his ass."

"Aaron Abbot? "

"Oh God, I hope I'm not one degree away from _that_."

"Well you won't have to worry about that, cause I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon."


	35. Coming Home

"Babe. I can't breath."

"I don't care." Tyler's words were muffled by Reid's shoulder as he held him in a tight bear hug.

"You're gonna have to let go if you wanna go out to dinner."

Tyler ran his fingers through Reid's hair.

"I've only been at school a month." Reid laughed.

"Shut up, I missed yo so fucking much."


	36. Anywhere

"We'll pay for this I promise."

The stunned clerk managed a weak nod as he surveyed the chaos playing out across the pet shop. In the 13 minutes it took Tyler to pick up a copy of _Stardust_ from the book store, Reid managed to thoroughly destroy the establishment. Four puppies had been set loose, a large crack in a aquarium was spilling water everywhere not to mention the tarantula cages were all suspiciously empty. Several parakeets were flapping about the ceiling and the rabbits has taken cover behind the scratching posts.

Tyler politely excused himself and moved to where Reid stood holding a basset hound puppy. "You see this?" Tyler fumed, pointing to a corgi rolling around in the growing puddle beneath the fish tank. "This is why we can never have nice things!"

"It was an accident?" Reid's expression rivaled that of the sad looking dog in his arms.

"Don't even try it Reid." Tyler said taking the dog from him, "You're gonna help that poor man clean up this mess and you are going to pay for everything you broke. And _no _Using."

Reid started collecting the rabbits muttering about kill joys and PETA.

"I swear," Tyler said, putting the puppy back in his cage, "I can't take you anywhere."


	37. Lonely Road

One day, Reid decided, he was going to find Ryan Reynolds and punch him right in the junk. College was nowhere near as awesome as he had been lead to believe. Hell, he didn't want to stay for the rest of the semester, let alone the next seven years.

Why did he have to go to college? Wasn't that, like, not necessary for old money kids? He hadn't even declared a major.

Reid was never one for small towns, but God, he missed Ipswich. New York was big. Really big. So big that Reid preferred to stay in his dorm rather than brave the rest of the campus, filled with the numerous douche-bags that NYU had to offer.

He looked over at the empty bed across the room, its occupant out at some party, no doubt.

He didn't belong here.

He belonged in the front seat of a Hummer, driving to Walmart because there was nothing good on TV that day. He belonged in detention for filling Spenser's pool with rubber ducks.

He belonged with his Baby Boy.

Reid's phone rang, causing him to topple off the side of his bed in surprise. He quickly grabbed it and answered, "Hello?"

"Reid? Why do you sound so spazzy?" Tyler's voice asked, causing Reid to grin.

"I fell off the bed."

Tyler laughed. "I miss your dumb ass."

"I miss you too." Reid whined, "College sucks, don't ever go."

"Senior year sucks. Ipswich sucks. Life sucks."

"You know, with this much sucking going on, you think we'd be in better moods."

Tyler's heavy sigh crackled across the earpiece, causing a shiver to run down Reid's spine, "Seriously."

"I'll be home in 12 days for break."

"We're gonna oreo Caleb's car, get drunk and re-watch _The Breakfast Club_, and then have lots and lots of sex, 'kay?"

"Have I mentioned that I am madly in love with you?"

Tyler chuckled, "You may have let it slip in passing."

Reid turned off his bedside light and slid under the covers, "I really do, though."

"I know. Love you too, babe."

Reid smiled, his day suddenly not so bad, "So tell me about the new freshmen, any sweet jail bait?"

* * *

**AN: Nothing against NYU students, I'm sure they're very nice. Also, oreo-ing someone's car involves twisting open many, many oreos and sticking them to the car c:**


	38. Electrify

"Shit." Tyler said, pulling over into the emergency lane. The rain had started when they left the mall and continued to intensify until Tyler could no longer see the road.

"Guess we're waiting it out." Reid said taking a swig of Mountain Dew.

"I guess we are." Tyler said before wincing at a sudden crack of thunder.

Reid smirked. "Scared?"

"Just... startled." Tyler said looking out at the dark sky.

Reid's reply dried up in his throat as a flash of lightning illuminated Tyler's face in white light.

"I actually like thunderstorms." Tyler said turning to Reid with a grin.

"Wow."

"What? You thought I'd be scared?"

"No, not that it's just... I really wanna kiss you right now."

"What?"

"Can I?"

Tyler faltered as he tried to form a sentence. Reid took that as permission enough and leaned in. Tyler's breath hitched and his heart had either stopped or was beating too fast for him to tell the difference. Reid pulled away just as another clap of thunder rang out.

Tyler let out an exhale he didn't know he'd been holding. "Wow."


	39. Coffee Break

Reid clenched his jaw and tried to focus on spell-checking his paper that was due in an hour. His attempt failed as his eyes strayed over to Tyler's fingers. The same fingers that had been tapping incessantly for the last five minutes. Not the casual, languid tapping you see done by villains in action movies as they await the hero in their conference room of doom, no. This tapping was something like a woodpecker with ADHD and time to kill.

Reid reached over and grabbed Tyler's hand, successfully stopping the tapping. "Please cut that out." Reid let go of the offending hand and returned to his paper, "This is the first assignment I'll have handed in on time since sophomore year, just let me finish."

"Sorry, I was at Barnes and Noble before I got here and you know I have the discount card, and the line at the counter was long so I checked out at the cafe, and then I was like, what the hell you know? So I had a few espressos and so I guess─"

"Wait," Reid stopped him, "A few? Ty... remember why you don't drink caffeine?"

"Cause you guys think I'm addicted."

"Because you are!" Reid's hand passed through his hair, "I gotta... I gotta call Caleb."

"I don't know why you're freaking out," Tyler said, his fingers back to their erratic tapping, "I'm _fine_."

Reid sighed as he dialed Caleb, "Leader boy, hey. We got a bit of a problem..." He grabbed a pillow and chucked it at a still tapping Tyler, "Sit still or I will break your fucking wrist."

It seemed the universe intended for Reid to continue his streak of late assignments a little longer.


	40. Chained

"You _what_?"

"Oh my god, just help me out. Please?"

"And why do you think I can help?" Pogue said, crossing his arms.

Reid raised an eyebrow, "Seriously dude?"

Pogue laughed, "Yeah I'm just shitting you, though I've only ever picked door locks before."

"Better than nothing."

"This is so weird." Pogue sighed as he followed Reid up to his dorm.

Reid unlocked the door to reveal an annoyed looking Tyler, a bed sheet wrapped around his waist and his hands firmly cuffed to the headboard.

"You didn't tell me he was still in them!" Pogue said smacking Reid in the arm.

"Reid's funny like that." Tyler ground out, glaring violently at the blond.

"So fuckin' weird." Pogue muttered again as he pulled a pick from his pocket and set to work on the handcuffs.

"Where do you even get that?" Reid asked sitting on the bed, only to be kicked by Tyler.

"Internet, duh." The handcuffs clicked and Pogue took them off Tyler's wrists. "Why didn't you guys just Use to get them off?"

"I been tryin' to cut back since I ascended and baby boy couldn't focus."

"Because you chained me to the fucking bed and lost the key you goddamn moron!" Tyler fumed, rubbing his wrists.

"Dude, you never use legit cuffs, you get the cheap kind from the dollar store that can break apart." Pogue said, waving the cuffs in Reid's face.

"Kinky Pogue, really." Reid smirked.

"Yeah, TMI." Tyler said, reaching for his pants off the floor.

"You think Caleb uses handcuffs? 'Cause I see him as more of the blindfold and a feather type." Reid said, causing Tyler to mime vomiting.

"He totally does," Pogue said casually. "They're furry and cheetah print."


	41. Watermelon

"Well, hello there." Tyler said, as he walked into his sitting room.

"Thought I'd stop by and surprise you." Reid said, lounging across the Sims' love seat.

Tyler leaned over the back of the seat. "I do love surprises." He went in to kiss Reid, but just as the kiss deepened he pulled away sharply, "Oh, God, ew." Tyler looked around frantically, finally spotting his glass on the side table and taking a heavy swig of apple juice.

Reid touched his mouth, "I'm... sorry?"

Tyler gasped, realizing the impression he just made, "No no no! It's not you, well it is, but it's not your fault."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, well I mean aside from whatever you ate today."

Reid looked more offended, "I haven't eaten today, all I've had is coke and some gum."

"Watermelon?"

"Yeah?" Reid looked confused for a moment. "Oh! My bad babe, forgot about your OCD."

"It's not OCD, I just think that artificial watermelon flavoring tastes like wet garbage."

Reid laughed, "Don't you love me enough to overcome that?"

Tyler smiled, "Not on your life sweetheart," he patted Reid on the head, "Now go brush your teeth."

Reid rolled his eyes as he stood to oblige.

* * *

**AN: The next chapter, 'paper', will feature a cameo by QueenoftheSlayers. She submitted the 50th review and I was like 'oh hey, cool'. I think I'll do this again for 75th and 100th reviews too, because you guys are seriously wonderful (and as I'm writing this, this story is at 70 so I better mention it now lol).**


	42. Paper

"I hate her."

"Wha?" Pogue said, raising his head form the Spanish IV textbook he'd dozed off on.

"That bitch." Reid ground out.

"Who's a bitch?" Pogue looked across the library at the table where Tyler sat. He was working on something with a senior girl with red-brown hair and glasses.

"Why is she even over there? They don't have any classes together."

Pogue sighed, couldn't he just slack off in peace? "I don't know Reid. Maybe you should go bother them instead of me."

"Shut up."

"Ever think you're just jealous?"

"Of what?"

"That baby boy is interested in something other than your dumb ass."

"He's interested in her?" Reid whipped around.

* * *

"...Well that's pretty much the whole point of Nihilism." She said, tucking a red streak of hair behind her ear.

"Sounds stupid." Tyler thumped his head down on the table.

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger."

"I wish I could shoot whoever came up with this, seriously─" Tyler was cut off by gloved hand hitting the table roughly.

"What are you doing?" Reid huffed.

"Minding my business and leaving yours alone." Tyler crossed his arms.

"Oh, so Muffy's your business now?"

"Her name is Buffy, and so what if she is?"

"I was just... helping him with a paper, but maybe I should go." She started collecting her things.

"Maybe you should." Reid snapped.

"I swear to God, you always do this! She was just helping me with Ethics. You are such a child!"

Buffy slowly backed away from the table, bumping into someone behind her, "Oh, sorry."

"No problem," Pogue said running a hand through his hair, "I was just on my way to do damage control." he nodded toward the still arguing Reid and Tyler.

"I think that might be my fault."

"Nah, " Pogue sighed, "Happens every week."

* * *

**AN: Ahhhhh! I hope I didn't mess you up QueenoftheSlayers. And Reid is being sassy again.**


	43. Endangered

"Babe... what's wrong?" Reid asked, he had returned from he kitchen to find Tyler wiping his eyes.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Tyler said roughly wiping his face on his sleeve.

"Reid hopped over the back of the couch and wrapped and arm around Tyler, "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying, it's just the world wildlife commercial came on, with the pandas and how they're all gonna _die_, and how no one else gives a shit and I kinda..."

"Baby were you crying about pandas?" Reid said, his tone not at all mocking.

"Oh my God, I wasn't crying! And it's not just about the pandas, it's like all those animals are defenseless and no one is helping them." Tyler wiped his nose, "I just find it upsetting."

Reid pulled Tyler to his chest and rested his chin on Tyler's head. "I love you."

"What?" Tyler asked, his voice slightly muffled by Reid's T-shirt.

You're just so... sweet, no one else could let watching a wildlife PSA put them in tears."

"Shut up." Tyler said, but he was smiling.


	44. Fragrant

"Hey, I'm back... What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Tyler quickly dropped the hoodie he'd been holding.

"Is that mine?" Reid said coming closer.

"I dunno." Tyler tried to fein nonchalance.

"Dude," Reid raised an eyebrow, "Were you sniffing my fucking hoodie?"

"No, because that would be weird."

"Oh my God, you were. Why? Did you miss me?" Reid smirked.

"Shut up."

"That's so cute."

"You're lucky you smell good, you ass."


	45. Wasted

"You sound stupid, shut up."

"You're just mad that I'm right."

"What?" Tyler threw his hands up, "Infected are not zombies."

"_Resident Evil_ and _28 Day Later _are zombies movies." Reid said in a matter-of-fact way.

"I just... I kinda wanna fight you right now." Tyler rubbed his temples. "Romero zombies. _Those _are real zombies babe."

"What's the difference, they all eat people or whatever." Reid grabbed Tyler's bottle of Cherry Coke and took a sip.

"Zombies are the walking dead, all slow and rotted. Your argument is invalid." Tyler snatched his soda back.

"How is this an argument?"

"Because you're being an idiot that's how."

Reid smirked, "I bet you can't stand me right now."

"Not really, no."

Reid leaned in so his lips were at Tyler's ear. "You sure about that?"

"I could be swayed."

Tyler felt Reid smile against his cheek. "I'll bet."

Wasting time with Reid had always been Tyler's favorite pastime.

* * *

**AN: Wow. I kind of suck. I really need to work on this whole "regular update schedule" thing. I'd like to lie and say I've been busy but the truth is... Twilight slash. I cannot help myself and I'm mildly ashamed. I'm on break so I should be updating everything more c:**


	46. Sheltered

"Fuck outta here, seriously?" Reid gaped.

"Dude, shut up."

"You've never seen Pokemon? You grew up in the '90s and you never watched it?"

"I don't get what the big deal is."

"You had no childhood."

"I totally did, my mom just thought Pokemon was too violent."

"Tragic."


	47. Nosebleed

"Oh my God. I am so sorry."

"You punched me!" Reid yelled, blood running through his fingers as he held his nose.

"Well, you punched Aaron."

Reid's eyes flashed black as his nose realigned with a crack. "Of course I punched him, he was fucking with you."

"I don't need you to stand up for me."

"Clearly." Reid wiped a hand across his face in an attempt to get some of the blood off.

"I'm sorry, I just get so annoyed when you act like I'm a girl or something."

"I'm sorry I got within swinging range of you."

Tyler grabbed a napkin from a nearby table and wiped Reid's face, "I can't believe I broke your nose."

"Don't sound so proud of it."


	48. Cuddle

**Spoilers for Brokeback Mountain...

* * *

**"But babe, I'm sick."

"Exactly you stay away from me." Tyler said, backing away from his infected boyfriend's side of the dorm.

"What happened to unconditional love?"

"I never said unconditional, my two conditions are contagious illness and fist pumping."

Reid rolled his eyes. "Germaphobe. I'd lovingly nurse you back to health."

Tyler raised an eyebrow, "Last time I was sick you threw me a box of Theraflu and went to Nicky's with Pogue.

"All the more reason for you to be the better man and take care of me?" Reid flashed the trademark Garwin Puppy Dog Pout.

"Ugh. fine, hold on." Tyler rooted around his drawers until he found what he was looking for.

"You look like the Lone Ranger." "Reid remarked at seeing the bandanna Tyler tied around his face.

"You want me here or not?"

"Sorry, sorry." Reid said, hugging Tyler around his middle, pulling him onto the bed with him. "We can play Brokeback Mountain."

"One of them dies. And we aren't playing anything until you're better." He kissed Reid's hair through the bandanna.

Reid sighed. "Fine." he laid his had against Tyler's side. can we at least watch Tom and Jerry?"

Tyler situated the blanket around them and grabbed the remote. "Sure."

* * *

**AN: Totally got my first 'flame' today, I'm so proud. c:**


	49. Fireplace

Tyler's house was going to burn down. His house was going to burn down to a smoldering heap and it was all Reid's fault.

"Stop cramming newspaper in there!" Tyler huffed, pulling Reid away from the increasingly large fire he was building.

"Lighten up babe, we got the day off," Reid tugged on the strings of Tyler's hoodie. Their coach found it necessary for them to have swim practice through winter break, but a snowstorm the previous night had all of Ipswich house bound.

"Exactly. So, I'd like to relax without having to worry about you incinerating us."

Reid leered, "Well I guess we'll have to find another way to keep warm."

Tyler pushed Reid away. "As sore as I am? Not on your life kid," he scoffed.

"_Fine_," Reid moaned. "I'll just go make hot chocolate."

"Drama queen."


	50. Played for a Fool

Tyler raked a hand through his hair as he looked out towards the skyline of suburban Ipswich from Reid's roof, it was trees mostly, with the occasional flashing of lights as a car trove along the hills. He sat the Corona he'd been nursing next to him and wiped the condensation on his hand on his jeans.

"I hate that chick." Reid muttered, taking another sip from his bottle.

"See, I can't even hate her. How fucked up is that?"

"About as fucked up as dating her in the first place man." Reid drained his bottle and chucked it into his backyard, it shattered against a tree. "I'd say I can't believe she cheated on you, but I can. Anna was a skank bitch, dude."

"Still in the salt-in-the-wound phase, thanks." Tyler threw his empty bottle, relishing in the satisfying crash of glass on concrete. "You didn't like Anna even before she cheated on me."

"Nope." Reid pulled another bottle from the case and opened it on his belt buckle.

"Or Meg last year." Tyler began counting off on his fingers, "Or Lana, or Video Store Kirsten."

"You have shitty taste in girls, so what?" Reid took a harsh swig of Corona.

"It's just weird." Tyler laid back on the roof.

"Maybe I just like post break up drunkenness."

"Reid."

"What, Ty? You want me to be more supportive of your stupid girlfriends who treat you like shit? Too bad." Reid launched his half empty bottle into the yard.

"God, you are so stupid." Tyler sat back up.

"What?"

"You walk around like you're all kinds of hot shit, but you can't even man up and admit you like me." Tyler stood up, "Grow up Reid."

"Tyler," Reid followed Tyler as he climbed through the window.

"What?" Tyler turned to face Reid, "It's getting old Reid, this whole, cat and mouse bullshit. You can't make up your mind, so don't you dare get pissed at me when I find someone who will date me. Yeah Anna was a bitch, but at least she had the courtesy to ask me out before fucking me over."

"Shit , Ty... I'm sorry okay?" Reid flopped down on his bed.

"Yeah, you are. A sorry excuse for a friend." Tyler crossed his arms, "You ever think I might like you back and how it sucks for me that you can't handle whatever shit you have going on? How I have to try to forget about you and date girls who can't hold a fucking candle you?" He stared Reid down, "Of course not, I forgot it's all Reid, all the time with you."

"You're right. I'm a complete asshole and I don't deserve you. I'm obnoxious, lazy, self centered, I Use too much, and I'm completely junkless. That cover it?" Reid stood up and cocked his head at Tyler.

"You forgot, shameless, rude, and you smell awful after gym," Tyler sighed. "Remind me why I even like you?"

"Because you have endless patience and an odd affinity for losers?" Reid smiled hopefully at Tyler.

"I was gonna say your ass, but yours make me sound deep." Tyler weaved his fingers into the soft hair at the nape of Reid's neck, "You aren't going to bail on me halfway though this, right?" He punctuated his question with a soft tug of Reid's hair.

"Right." Reid bit his lip before leaning in to kiss Tyler. His tongue swiped at the seam of Tyler's mouth until he was allowed in. He traced swirling patterns until they had to break for air. He rested his forehead on Tyler's, "I'm an idiot."

Tyler smiled, "Yeah, but I like you anyway."

* * *

**AN: Whoa, we're halfway there *resists urge to sing living on a prayer* I can't believe I'm still writing and I definitely can't believe there are people who read this haha. Just wanna say thanks for reading and or reviewing so far, and I'm sorry about the neglect. I was slipped the roofie that is the Supernatural fandom.**


	51. Fireflies

"You know only the boys glow."

Reid looked up from where he lay, head resting on Tyler's stomach, "Huh?"

"Fireflies." Tyler said, "Only the boys glow."

"You know you're the only person who knows that, right?" Reid laughed, "Why do they glow?" he turned toward Tyler, who was still propped up on his elbows looking at the twinkling insects overhead.

"To attract a mate." Tyler smiled.

"Really?" Reid's eyes flashed to black and his skin began to radiate a soft yellow light.

Tyler rolled his eyes, "Why do I bother trying to educate you?"

Reid's smile was a brilliant white, "Because you love me."

Tyler just leaned down and kissed the still glowing moron.


	52. Pills

Tyler laughed at nothing in particular for the third time in the last ten minutes.

"What the fuck did they give you?" Reid was taking a bit too much enjoyment from Tyler's pain-killer induced high.

"I dunno, but it's awesome. I can't eben feel my mouf." Tyler mumbled before patting his swollen jaw.

"Leave your mouth alone, dumbass. You'll fuck up your stitches." Reid took Tyler's hands and held them still.

"Is my face all puffy and gross?" Tyler managed to frown, despite half his face being numb."

"Completely hideous, but I still think you're hot." Reid kissed his forehead.

"Okay, good."


	53. Endless Night

"Your mom's gonna freak out."

Tyler sighs, "Please don't bring her up right now." He buries his face deeper into Reid's neck.

Reid trails his fingers back and forth along Tyler's spine, "Fine, but you can't just run away forever."

"It's not forever, I'll go back home in the morning. Just let me stay here for right now." He tightens his grip on Reid's arm.

"Hey, I'm not complaining." Reid murmurs into Tyler's hair.

Tyler tried to stay awake; sleeping meant morning would come sooner and he'd have to go deal with real life again. He wanted to spend as long as possible right here, warm and safe and perfect with Reid.


	54. Crawl

One of these days, Tyler will learn. He will learn that when Reid says 'let's go to this sick party tonight' what he means is 'let's go to this sick party tonight where the cops will show up and we'll end up hiding under someone's porch until it blows over.

"It's not so bad," Reid tries to assure him, hot vodka scented breath puffing into Tyler's neck.

"Right." Tyler said trying hard not to think how very on top of him Reid was. He kept reminding himself that getting turned on in a crawl space with your best friend wasn't entirely appropriate.

"You're mad." Reid sighed.

"I'm not mad, I'm just... just stop talking, please?" Tyler did his best to shift away from Reid.

"What are you claustrophobic or something?"

"No, dipshit, I thought I said shut up?" Why did Reid have to go around smelling so amazing?

"Fine" Reid grumbled. He lowered himself from leaning on his elbows to laying on his stomach, half of him on Tyler.

"What are y—" Reid's hand quickly covered Tyler's mouth. He could hear footsteps stopping in front of the hole in the porch foundation they had crawled into. Tyler breathed in deeply, smelling the dirt on Reid's fingers and waited for the officers to walk away.

When they finally passed, Reid and Tyler let out a simultaneous sigh of relief. Tyler couldn't see Reid's face, but he knew he had a stupid grin plastered across it.

Tyler could feel the pounding of Reid's heart where his chest was pressed to Tyler's shoulder. He pulled Reid's hand from his mouth and whispered "Close one."

"Yeah," Reid said right in Tyler's ear.

They sat in silence for a while longer until they heard the police cars drive off. "Congratulations, Reid, despite your idiocy, we managed to not get arrested tonight. You may keep your balls."

"What about my hand?"

"Oh." Tyler realized he hadn't let go of Reid's hand since removing it from his mouth and swiftly released it.

"If you wanted to hold hands, you should've just asked." Reid teased.

"Well, I don't."

"Right, so I guess you've just had a flashlight in your jeans this whole time." Reid gave a sharp tug on Tyler's belt loop.

"Fuck off, Garwin." Tyler fisted the hair on the back of Reid's head before crushing their mouths together.

* * *

**AN**: I missed this fic's birthday, but thanks for sticking with it this long, you're all amazing.


End file.
